talecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Entity Editor GUI
The Entity Editor GUI is presented to the player, after they left-click an entity using the Wand, or after they click the "Open entity editor." button when editing the attributes of an entity in a Summon Block. Overall GUI Infobar * Editing Entity | Entity Type: ': A reminder of the entity type you selected. * '"Show raw NBT data." checkbox: Check this box to create a raw NBT data section at the bottom of the entity editor. ** Copy to Clipboard as JSON: "Copies the entity data to the clipboard as a string of JSON." This button is only available if the NBT checkbox is checked. Clicking it will copy the shown NBT data as JSON text, which you can paste into a text editor. * R''': Reloads the information in the entity editor. * '''Merge: Saves the information to the entity, exits the Entity Editor GUI. * Cancel: Exits the Entity Editor GUI without saving any changes. General Information * Custom Name: The name the entity/entities will have when it is/they are spawned. * Type: A reminder of the type of entity you selected. * UUID: (No information listed) * Position (exact): The exact decimal position of the entities' feet. * Position (block): The general (~ ~ ~) block position of the entities' feet. * Rotation: The rotation of the entity. * Motion: The motion direction of the entity. * Persistence Required (checkbox): When a mob is 'persistent' that means it can never de-spawn naturally. (Meaning no matter how far away you are, the mob will be there when you come back). * No-Clip? (checkbox): When checked, the entity will clip through all blocks (and fall out of the world). * Step Height: . Entity Living * Health: Current health of the entity. * Air: Amount of air the entity has left. This cannot be changed unless the entity is actually drowning. * Fire: If the number is 1, the entity is currently on fire. If it is -1, it is not. The number cannot change except by catching fire or jumping in water in-game. * Age: Represents the age of the mob (in ticks). If negative, mob is a baby. If above 0, represents the amount of ticks before the entity can breed again. * No AI? (checkbox): Checking this box removes all AI functions of an entity. The entity will stand still, and cannot be collided with by the player. * Invulnerable? (checkbox): The entity cannot be harmed by fire, cannot drown, and cannot be harmed by other entities. It can, however, be harmed by the player. * Can pick up loot? (checkbox): This really only affects entities who are usually allowed to pick up loot, like Zombies. Attributes All entities have the first 4, only enemies have the last 2: * generic.maxHealth: Generic maximum allowed health for the entity, after healing. * generic.knockbackResistance: Generic knockback Resistance set for the entity. * generic.movementSpeed: Generic movement speed the entity maintains. * generic.followRange: Generic following range of the entity. If the entity is aggressive and the player is within this block range, the entity will follow the player. * generic.attackDamage: Amount of damage by which the entity can attack a player. * zombie.spawnReinforcements: Probability that upon death, the entity will spawn reinforcements of the same kind. Inventory * See section below. Entities, Attributes, and Entity Attributes Entities The following list of entities is shown when clicking the "Change entity type" button for a Summon Option of a Summon Block: Special Attributes The following entities have their own attributes in the Entity Editor: Creeper * Ignited? (checkbox): Check this to spawn the creeper already in anger mode. * Fuse: The amount of ticks it takes before the Creeper explodes. * Explosion Radius: The block size radius of the Creeper's explosion. Enderman * Carry: Default set to 0. Can only be changed with /Summon Enderman {carried:} * Carry Data: Default set to 0. Can only be changed with /Summon Enderman {carried:,carriedData:} EntityHorse * Entity ** Is tamed? (checkbox): Check the box to spawn the horse already tamed. ** Has reproduced? (checkbox): Checking the box prevents the horse from making more. ** Is bred? (checkbox): Is the result of breeding two other horses. ** Is eating haystack? (checkbox): Spawns the horse in the eating stance. ** Is chested? (checkbox): Has an inventory (which the rider can add to). ** Variant: The # data value of the horse (See HERE for usable variants). ** Type: The type of horse (regular=0, donkey=1, mule=2, zombie=3, skeletal=4). ** Temper: <0-100> Default is 0. 0 means you need to work on taming the horse by feeding it. At 100, the horse will be tamed the first time you ride it. * Pet ** Owner UUID: The UUID of the owner. Test this by putting your UUID in this spot! (Click here to get your UUID). Guardian * Is elder? (checkbox): Makes the Guardian an Elder Guardian. Ozelot * Entity ** Type: The breed of ocelot. Default is set to 0. * Pet ** Owner UUID:The UUID of the owner. Test this by putting your UUID in this spot! (Click here to get your UUID). ** Sitting? (checkbox): Check this box to make the ocelot sit. If the ocelot has not been made a pet, this will make it sit, but it will walk around on it's butt (unless running from a player). Pig * Saddled? (checkbox): Check to spawn a saddle on the pig. PigZombie * Can break doors? (checkbox): Allows entity to break down a door if confronted with one as an obstacle. * Anger Time: Time in which the entity will stay angry after being harassed. * Conversion Time: If -1, entity is a Zombie Pigman. If # is > or = 0, entity turns into a Villager. * Inventory: (see below). Sheep * Sheared? (checkbox): If checked, the sheep will spawn naked. * Color: The color of the sheep's wool. Default is set to 0. Slime * Size: The given size of the spawned slime. Default is set to 0 (smallest size). Villager * Riches? (checkbox): Determines if the villager has received emeralds from trading. * Willing? (checkbox): Determines if the villager gives more XP for a trade. * Profession: Choose the career you wish the villager to have. Default is set to 0 (Farmer). For more information on profession ID's, visit this page. * Career Level: The Tier of the villager's career which is open. For more information on career levels and shop items, visit this page. Villager Golem * Player created? (checkbox): Makes the golem allied with the player. Wolf * Entity ** Collar Color: Choose a number for a color of dog collar. Default from Summon Block is 0. ** Angry? (checkbox): Check the box to spawn an angry wolf. Wolf cannot be changed to angry once it has been turned into a pet. * Pet ** Owner UUID:The UUID of the owner. Test this by putting your UUID in this spot! (Click here to get your UUID). ** Sitting? (checkbox): Check this box to make the wolf sit. If the wolf has not been made a pet, this will make the wolf sit, but it will move around on it's butt. Zombie * Can break doors? (checkbox): Allows entity to break a door if confronted with one as an obstacle. Inventory Options * Type: the selected item's name (e.g. minecraft: or talecraft:). * ?''': Click here to Choose an inventory item option from the given list. However, if you click a new item, you must then put the correct name in front of it. For example, if you choose 'anvil' you must then type "minecraft:" in front of it before pressing "Done". (Or if you choose 'clockblock', you must then type "talecraft:" in front of it before pressing "Done"). * '''Count: How many of the item the entity is holding. * Damage: The metadata of the held item. * Done (button): Click here to accept your changes.